Display devices are often placed on top of service station gasoline pumps. The devices can display a variety of advertising material such as gasoline prices, service station promotions, special offers, and the like. Since drivers must spend several minutes servicing their vehicles, the top of the gasoline pump affords an excellent marketing opportunity. Such gasoline pump display devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,169 and 4,592,530 shows an adjustable, universal mounting bracket and system for securing signs and poster display devices to the top of gasoline pump fixtures without the need to drill holes or use adhesives. The mounting bracket may be readily assembled from selected components of a kit to fit many, if not all, popular makes and models of gas pumps. For economical merchandising, one kit fits all and the components of the kit are compactly stored and shipped disassembled. Unused components are thrown away.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,664 illustrates a weatherproof display device for changeable display signs to be mounted on a gasoline dispensing pump comprising a transparent weatherproof cover for holding changeable printed display cards depicting the prices and taxes applicable to the gasoline being dispensed. The device includes a thin rectangular box assembly formed by interlocking front and back panels made of a transparent material having a base assembly forming a mounting pedestal and a secured cap forming its top edge and serving as its cover. Insertion and withdrawal of the price display cards is accomplished by lifting the thin rectangular box assembly from its mounting pedestal base assembly, each of which is printed permanently with a specific set of price and tax conditions. The dimensions of each display card conform substantially to the height and width of the transparent panels, and are duplicated so as to be visible from each side. Several display cards, indicating various combinations of prices and taxes, and combined in a booklet form, may be stored safely within the display box, readily available for rearrangement as desired. The display unit may be disassembled rapidly for cleaning purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,618 discloses an advertising and display device for use with a gasoline pump. The device is locked to the top of the pump by a support assembly held in place by removable front and rear window assemblies provided with the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,881 comprises a display assembly having a vertical panel having horizontal guides between which removable display placards are held and a base which holds the panel in the upright position during normal wind conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,000 describes a placard holding display assembly which includes two frames, one telescoped inside the other. An upper frame holds a display placard and can be adjustably raised and lowered to accommodate display placards of various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,184 depicts a display device for exhibiting advertising material on and object, such as a gasoline pump, wherein there is provided a rectangular display frame for retaining the display material.